


Grab him by the balls.

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Swimming Pools, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: A day at the pool with our favorite thrupple.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiery_archer_lav3nder_P1x1e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_archer_lav3nder_P1x1e/gifts).



> TW: Gender Dysphoria
> 
> Prompt:  
> "I have an idea. It's summer and the boys all get a day off for good behavior. They decide to go to the local pool. Trevor has a bit of body insecurity about his scars and not feeling comfortable in his swim suit. The day gets awkward so he runs off to pout. In the evening the boys reunite back at the malkovik house with Trevor feeling bad for ruining the day. They decide to treat Trevor and sneak out back to the pool to have frisky skinny dipping and the pool to themselves. What do you think?"

"Jesus, Mick. Your house is a fucking oven!" Ian grunted. He could feel every single drop of sweat working its way from his chest down to his side and onto the sheets. Being completely naked did nothing to help his body cool down.

Trevor was on the bed a few inches away, clad only in boxers. "Let's go out."

"Where?" Ian wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Anywhere. Any-fucking-where." Mickey muttered.

"Hey! I think the pool opened a couple days ago. Wanna go?" Ian got up, excited at the prospect.

"Fuck yes." Mickey answered getting up as well.

"Or we could go to the movies." Trevor suggested, not moving an inch.

"We could go to the pool, hit the movies after?" Ian was already digging through Mickey's closet for something to wear.

"Or we could just skip the pool?" Trevor said.

"What do you have against the pool?" Mickey looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "It's the only fucking place I can stare at you two half-naked and not get kicked out or whatever."

"You can stare at us now." Trevor said.

Mickey looked at Ian. Ian shrugged. Mickey glared at Ian. Ian sighed and walked over to Trevor. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just don't feel like hitting the pool." Trevor said.

"How come?" Ian asked.

Trevor mumbled something incoherently.

Ian frowned. "What?"

"Don't like taking my shirt off in public, okay?" Trevor huffed. "Sorry if I don't want people fucking pointing at me, giving me weird looks like I'm a fucking freak or whatever." Trevor rolled away from Ian.

Ian looked at Mickey who stood frozen a couple of feet away from the bed.

Mickey has the emotional depth of a fucking teaspoon. Anytime anyone has a fucking breakdown, he freezes up. He already knew how to handle Ian and stuff but Trevor was new, uncharted territory.

Ian rolled his eyes at the statue that is his boyfriend.

"Hey c'mon Trev. It's not like we'll let anyone do anything to you." Ian crawled over the mattress and settled by Trevor's side.

Trevor didn't say anything.

"I mean, one look at Mickey and they'll be too scared to do anything anyway." Ian tried again, ignoring the balled up sock that hit his head.

"You and Mickey go. I'll just go home." Trevor turned to Ian pouting.

Ian frowned.

"Hey! No! Stop. You're not gonna give him the pout. Stop it!" Mickey yelled, jumping onto the bed, knowing full well that Ian can never say no to Trevor's pout.

Despite it all, Trevor grinned. "Should've never let you find out about that."

"Yeah well, now I know." Mickey said, looking down at Trevor's face. "You really don't wanna go?"

Trevor sighed. "I don't wanna have people stare at me when they see me."

"So fucking what if they stare? You're hot as fuck. Let them stare all they want." Mickey moved to straddle Trevor. "I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you if I were them."

Ian grinned when he saw Trevor blushing. He loved watching Mickey and Trevor in their natural habitat.

Mickey kissed Trevor's chest. "C'mon. Let's go to the pool before we turn into rotisserie chickens."

Trevor sighed. "Okay."

"Interesting." Ian said. "I have to go through all the trouble of throwing you around and getting you horny before you do whatever I want." He said, looking at Mickey. "And you," he pointed towards Trevor, "you only have to fucking pout to get me to do whatever you want. But all Mickey has to do is to look at you a certain way before you're under his fucking spell?"

"No complaints here." Trevor chuckled before getting up.

Mickey grinned triumphantly.

Ian rolled his eyes and kissed Mickey before walking back to his closet. "You have anything I can wear?"

"Everything should be in there. Throw me something to wear too." Mickey said settling back into his bed. Mickey didn't think he had that many clothes but ever since Ian and Trevor have been staying over, his closet had to stretch enough to cover three people who hate doing laundry.

"What is this?" Trevor asked holding up a pair of Ian's old shorts from the Fairy Tale.

"That's another story for another time." Mickey chuckled at Ian's crimson face.

~

"Jesus. That asshole still the lifeguard?" Mickey muttered.

"Ey Milkovich! You sure that's waterproof?" The lifeguard motioned to Mickey's ankle before bursting out in laughter.

Mickey's fists clenched but before he can do anything, Ian and Trevor each grabbed an arm and dragged Mickey away.

They dumped their stuff on an empty lounger and Ian pulled his shirt over his head.

"You think this is waterproof?" Mickey asked, eyeing his ankle montor. "Don't wanna fucking electrocute the whole pool."

Ian chuckled. "It's waterpoof. Relax. We already have this one freaking out." Ian motioned towards Trevor. "Don't let that asshole get to your head."

Mickey rolled his eyes and took off his shirt as well.

"Nice ink, Milkovich!" The lifeguard yelled from across the pool.

Mickey frowned, self-consciously touching Ian's name on his chest.

"What is your problem?" Trevor yelled back.

"Can't stand up for yourself, Milkovich? Have to let your fucking girlfriend do it for you?" the lifeguard yelled.

Trevor froze.

Mickey was ready to run towards the dick but Ian held him back. "I got it." he said before walking towards the asshole.

Mickey looked at Trevor. "That's Freddy Zago. His sister's the Southside's biggest slut. Used to sleep with Angie a lot just to get my dad off my back. I guess he didn't like me using his sister as a human fleshlight."

Trevor chuckled. "That's kinda gross."

Mickey let out a relieved sigh. "You okay?"

Trevor nodded before taking his shirt off.

Mickey couldn't help but smile at him.

Just then, Ian came over dragging Freddy by the balls. "Apologize."

"Sorry you're an asshole!" Freddy started. "FUCK!" He then yelled. Ian must've tightened his grip.

"Try again." Ian said.

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay?" Freddy told Mickey.

"Trevor too." Mickey said.

Ian dragged Freddy towards Trevor. "You heard Mickey. Apologize."

"Sorry." Freddy muttered.

"Now was that too hard?" Mickey grinned.

Freddy frowned. "The fuck happened to your chest?"

Mickey's fist flew across Freddy's face before any of them can even reply. "That's rude. Didn't your parents teach you about manners?" Mickey grabbed Freddy by his hair while Ian maintained his grip on his crotch. "You should learn from your sister, all polite and shit when she's bouncing on my dick."

Ian lowered his head to hide his grin.

"Now go back and do the only fucking thing you're good at. Sitting in that fucking chair being dead weight."

Freddy nodded, bleeding through his nose.

"You're lucky Ian held me back. But if I hear one more fucking thing come out of your mouth, I ain't letting anyone hold me back, got it?"

Freddy nodded once again.

"Good." Mickey let go of Freddy's hair the same time Ian let go of his crotch.

Freddy wasted no time and immediately ran away.

"No running in the fucking pool, Zago!" Mickey yelled after him.

"Hey, you okay?" Ian asked Trevor.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Trevor gave Ian his lopsided grin.

"Can we hit the pool now?" Mickey asked, eyeing the cool blue water.

~

After an hour of hanging in the pool, Trevor had to drag both Ian and Mickey home.

"Why the fuck are people so fucking insensitive?" Mickey yelled.

"I was so fucking close to gouging his eyes out." Ian muttered.

They were all still dripping wet because they had to get out of the pool before Ian and Mickey did anything crazy.

"Did you fucking see that fucking lady who had the audacity to pull her kid away from us? Did you fucking see that?" Ian yelled.

"If I see them, any of them, on the damn streets I swear I'm gonna tear their fucking heads of their shoulders." Mickey muttered.

Trevor sighed as he pushed his boyfriends into the Milkovich house. Once everyone was safely inside, he shut the door and plopped onto the sofa. "That was fun." Trevor said sarcastically.

Ian frowned when he heard Trevor.

"It started being fun for a bit, you know?" Trevor said, speaking to no one in particular. "But it's always the same. They look at me trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Then, the squint their eyes trying to imagine me as a girl. Or, and this is my favorite, they wonder why I have to transition if I was gonna end up with guys anyway?" Trevor sighed. "Why do people have to be so ignorant?"

Ian pulled Mickey towards him, whispering something before pushing Mickey towards Trevor and running out the door.

Trevor turned his head. "Where's he going?"

Mickey froze for a bit before spitting out the first excuse he can think of. "He forgot something at the pool."

"Oh." Trevor sighed. "I can't even remember the last time I went swimming."

Mickey made his way towards Trevor. "I'm sorry we dragged you there."

Once Mickey's butt hit the couch, Trevor immediately moved to settle on Mickey's lap. "'Sokay. Used to it." Trevor grinned. "It was hot though. You and Ian avenging my honor."

Mickey grinned. "How can we not?"

~

"Mick, Trev, wake up." Ian whispered.

Mickey did not even remember falling asleep. He looked at Trevor who was asleep, frowning against his chest. "You set it all up?" Mickey whispered.

Ian nodded, grinning with excitement.

"Hey." Mickey kissed Trevor's forehead. Trevor was hella grumpy when he was being woken up so they had to be extra gentle.  
"Trevor, wake up. We have a surprise for you." Ian joined in, planting soft kisses on Trevor's frowning face.

"What." Trevor muttered, blinking with a confused look on his face.

"C'mon." Ian said leading them to the back door.

Ian opened the door and in the Milkovich backyard was the beat up old pool the Gallaghers used every summer.

"How did you-?" Trevor frowned, still probably half asleep.

"Had Kev and Lip help me set it up. C'mon!" Ian said, stripping.

Mickey grinned, taking off his clothes as well.

"What are you-?" Trevor asked.

"Skinny dipping under the stars, that's gotta be on your bucket list or something, right?" Ian said, jumping into the pool.

Mickey climbed up on the ladder looking completely comfortable butt-naked. "Ian went through all this trouble and you're just gonna stand there?"

Trevor sighed, a smile appearing against his will. "Alright, alright." Trevor took off all his clothes and climbed into the pool.

Ian swam towards Trevor and wrapped his legs around Trevor's waist, hands on Trevor's shoulder.

They just looked at each other, happiness evident on their faces.

Mickey stood back and watched his boys. "I feel the start of a really awesome sex-filled night." Mickey said, one arm suspiciously disappearing under water.

"Mickey, I swear if you come in the pool, you're gonna be the one to drain the fucking water." Ian warned.

Mickey grinned. "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for this verse. Just comment!


End file.
